


Absent

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [1]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Word prompt fic, Wordcount: 100, others there but unmentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Not attentive, preoccupied, absentminded.





	Absent

Not for the first time Warren watched the mindless hordes of zombies go by. The absent looks in their eyes frightened her, it always frightened her.

From inside the somewhat safe haven of the second story of a building with the stairs removed she watched, wondering if there was anything behind those blank eyes. 

She has to turn away from them eventually, and instead focuses on the very lively, if strangely quiet, game of cards being played by the others.

“You want in this round?” Doc asks, already dealing.

“Yeah.” She grins, leaving her grim thoughts with the monsters outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, comment on any problems, please!


End file.
